


of medical masks and tree climbing.

by edieble



Series: The Way It Is [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and it's over in like 5 seconds but hey ho, markjae - Freeform, the angst is like...not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: youngjae is in the prime time of puberty. mark just misses his boyfriend.





	of medical masks and tree climbing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is,, weak. but i owe you guys a second part to this series so...(try to) enjoy?

Mark strode over to the usual table that he ate at with his friends, a skip in his step and a grin dancing across his lips at the thought of seeing his boyfriend for the first time of that day. Their timetables and year difference made it so that they rarely saw each other on Wednesdays, the lunch break and quick moments where they tangled their fingers together while passing in the hallways becoming precious. After a few fleeting weeks (that dragged on way longer than the couple appreciated), interrupted in the middle by a day where both their moods seemed to drop, the boys agreed to make it another day in which they spent their time after school together. Hours spent cuddled up in cosy beds, gently rubbing their noses together between fits of giggles, or on coarse sand, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other in the bask of warm oranges as the sun set, were enough to inspire their motivation to make it to Friday where they could do it all again, but enjoy the bonus of falling asleep in each others arms. If a parent had walked in to check on them in the middle of the night, they never mentioned the way they willingly wrapped together. Their relationship was still a secret, though Mark had begun to pick up on hints that his mum might suspect something between them, and so he cared for Youngjae with slowly subsiding fear and lack of affection while they were in a household. Their friends, however, were in the light about their puppy love (various  _“eeew!”_ ’s and  _“get a room”!_ ’s thrown around to cover the fact that they thought the boys were adorable together), and were expectedly very accepting and unbothered by their sexualities. Jackson was yet to pluck up the courage to ask Jaebum out, but Mark had faith in his friend and believed it was only a matter of time before the love bug spread.

Plopping down into a creaky seat with a noticeable thud, the brunette shuffled in his spot before skimming the familiar faces, grin falling as he failed to be greeted with the breathtaking view of his sunshine. “Where’s Youngjae?” he mumbled, eyebrows knitting together in disappointment.

Jinyoung stopped in the middle of shovelling a pile of rice into his mouth to shrug half heartedly, his attention channelled more on the food that threatened to fall off of his chopsticks. “Dunno, figured he’d be with you.”

“But he’s not.”

“I can see that.” The conversation was marked finished as Jinyoung turned his gaze back to BamBam and continued to stuff his cheeks with food. With a sudden loss of appetite, Mark pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and hastily inquired his boyfriend for his whereabouts. He _really_ didn’t want to have to wait until the end of the day to feel the soft touch of his skin.

_Mark:  
_ _where r u? <3_

The oldest waited anxiously for the reply that buzzed for his attention in less than a minute.

_Youngjae:  
piano lesson ^-^_

_Mark:  
ur piano lessons r on mondays…?_

_Youngjae:  
i wanted another practise before my exam. sorry, hyung! :(  <3<3<3_

_Mark:  
okay. work hard. fighting!_

The texts stopped there, a heavy sigh rolling off of Marks tongue and causing Jackson (when did he get here?) to roll his eyes from his best friends right. “What’s wrong now?” he snarled jokingly. “Boyfriend didn’t hold your hand on the way to English?”

“At least I have the balls to hold the boy I like’s hand.”

“-…touche. But seriously, why are you moping around like a little lost puppy?” Mark met the others gaze, jutting his bottom lip into a pout and furrowing his dark eyebrows.

“Youngjae’s at a piano lesson.”

“I thought those were on Monday’s?”

“They are. He wanted extra practise.”

“Oh…so?”

“ _So_ …I miss him.” Jackson shook his head sharply, muttering a hushed ‘ _oh my god_ ’ before punching the brunettes shoulder lightly and telling him to get over it. ‘ _It was just a few extra hours_ ’. Mark sighed in defeat, accepting that he wasn’t going to get sympathy from his group of asshole friends and instead be bombarded with snarky and mocking comments. Knowing his boyfriend would be upset if he didn’t, the boy picked at his food in silence and let the soft murmur of his friends voices lull him through the break. It felt like years passed before the bell screamed loudly, waking the students from their relaxed stances and soon encouraging the usual shuffling groups of kids on their way to their last lessons to form. Mark effortlessly slipped into the clump, falling into the rhythm and speed as he slumped his way towards the science block, praying to all of the possible higher beings that biology would go quickly. It would be a miracle if maths went even faster, but he still had hope. The fluttering feeling in his tummy due to the time he was going to spend with Youngjae gave him determination to work hard and keep his eyes away from the clock, knowing it would only drag on in a mocking manner if he stared holes into its hands. _Only 2 hours left_ he repeated in his head as he took his seat in class.

 

“That homework is due for Monday, alright? Not Tuesday, not Wednesday- Monday. I’ll be expecting everyone’s books in.” 

Mark anxiously bounced his knee as he listened to his teacher ramble on about the usual (fake) threats if the class didn’t do their homework on time. His eyes flitted rapidly between the teacher and the door, itching to get out and claim Youngjae in a bone crushing hug. As soon as the cue was given, the brunette bolted out of his seat and darted out of the classroom, nearly knocking over a girl with curly blonde locks’ books onto the floor with his backpack. Shooting a ‘ _sorry!_ ’ behind his shoulder, he practically sprinted to Their Wall, stomach flipping at the thought of seeing his boyfriend’s award winning smile. 

An incoming text message buzzing in his pocket stopped the boy in his tracks just before he was about to lean against the bricks. The brunette gulped as he read the pixel words, angrily telling himself that _no, he’s not going to cry_.

_Youngjae:  
Hyung!!! :( I’m so sorry but I forgot to tell you that my grandparents are coming over so I can’t hang out after school today… :(  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

The excessive emoji’s and several crying faces Youngjae sent just moments later made a chuckle bubble from Marks chest, encouraging him to send a reply that made him seem as okay about the situation as possible. _You’re being dramatic_ , he told himself. Yes, he would have to wait longer to see his sunshine, but neither of them were dying so what’s the point in sulking, really? Then again, Mark had met the others grandparents before, and they seemed to love him. Unless…Youngjae was _ashamed_ of him? 

_Stop thinking._

_Stop thinking, **now**._

The boy sternly nodded at himself, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes harshly (he _wasn’t_ crying) before making his way to the bus stop.

__________

It was now 10:23pm, and Youngjae hadn’t picked up any of the 6 times that Mark had called him (he only stopped once or twice to reflect on how needy he must seem). There was just something eating away at the back of the brunette’s mind, something that told him that something was wrong. And the thought of Youngjae having anything but positive happen to him practically broke Mark’s heart.

He was sprawled across his bed in the dark, listening to his own sighs and deep huffs of breath before he caved in and called probably the last person that he should: Jackson.

“Tuan.”

“Wang.”

“How can I assist you?” Mark let out another sigh before explaining his ‘dilemma’ in one inhale, finally breathing normally once again when there was a moment of silence. 

And _then_ Jackson burst out his hyena laugh.

“Dude, you’re so lame. But if you’re seriously that bothered then just go round and see him? I would totally take this opportunity to climb through his window and be all romantic and shit, like in those movies.”

__________

By 11:07, Mark was wrapped up in a scarf and a heavy winter coat, standing beside the tree that sprouted outside of his boyfriends window. After a small pep talk, a shake of his head and a muttered _“I can’t believe I’m listening to Jackson fucking Wang”_ , he started the climb. Thankfully it was easier than it looked, and the small shaft of golden light that emitted from the other teenager’s bedroom acted as a guide for the windy path. 

It only occurred to him how creepy and terrifying the situation must be to Youngjae after he had knocked stiffly against the glass, watching as the curtains rustled a few moments after and the occupants eyes peeked through a gap he made cautiously. The younger’s dark orbs widened as he identified the tree climber, moving quickly to throw the window open and drag his boyfriend through it, into the warmth of his bedroom. 

“Mark!” Youngjae shouted in a hush whisper, shock and alarm evident in his voice as he hurried to lock his door. “What the _heck_ are you doing here?!”

“You weren’t answering your calls, I got worried!” Youngjae turned around at that moment and Mark finally got a proper look at him for the first time that day. He had been looking forward to being blessed with the others smile (and perhaps kissing it too), but to his dismay it was covered by a black medical mask. “W…what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?” The older rushed to his dongsaeng, cupping his face in his trembling and chilly hands and looking at him like a puppy that had just been kicked. Youngjae’s lips curled slightly at this, his heart warming and eyes crinkling.

“No, no. Don’t worry, hyung, I’m fine.” This just caused Mark to furrow his eyebrows and pout, adding to his effect of weakening the younger’s knees.

“Then why have you got a mask on? I want to see your smile. And…” Mark slowly leaned up to press a soft peck to his boyfriend’s forehead, but the latter squirmed away and created a few paces of distance between them.

Marks heart dropped into his stomach.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

The brunette nearly started sobbing right there and then, but instead settled for a few stumbles backwards. “I’m…sorry, I…” His eyes flickered nervously around the room, looking anywhere but Youngjae.

“No! No, Mark, it’s not that I don’t want to, I just-…please let me explain.” Said boy just bit his lip and gave a rigid nod. “And promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Sunshine…” The older shook his head in disbelief, eyes softening and lip quivering. “I could never laugh at you.” _I love you_ \- that part was unsaid. Youngjae sighed but began to speak.

“Okay. Well…it’s just that…I…haveapimpleonmynoseandidontwantyoutoseeitandgetdisgusted.”

“…excuse me?” Mark mumbled behind his mouth as he attempted to hide his growing grin.

“You heard me! Come on, hyung, don’t make this any more embarrassing than it already is.” the younger grumbled, but the way his boyfriend’s rosy lips curved upwards and his eyes became crescents caused his own mouth to twitch too.

“You’ve been avoiding me…because of a  _pimple_?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you!”

“Yes you have!”

“…well I didn’t think you’d realise.”

“Youngjae…” Mark made his way back over to his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together in one hand and reaching up to stroke the smaller’s cheek with the other, thumbing at the string around his ear. “Can you take this off now?” Youngjae shook his head. “Please?” Neither one could deny each other in the end.

The pimple really wasn’t that bad. It was right on the tip of the younger’s nose, red and proud of its presence and, admittedly, the pout that came along with it drew the victim’s boyfriends attention away from it anyway. “Silly sunshine.” The boys shared a soft smile before their lips brushed together, both melting into the touch as Mark wound an arm around the other’s waist. “No more secrets, okay?” the older whispered once they had pulled away, gaining him a nod in reply.

“Okay, hyung.”

“Good. Now…you deprived me of you all day so you’re going to have to make it up to me in cuddles.” Youngjae just giggled, pulling his boyfriend to his bed and falling into the pile of blankets and pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaaah thank you so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed this, even a little bit. i feel like it gets weaker as it goes on (which of my works don't) but this has been sitting in my drafts for soOo long so i just needed to get it oUT.  
> please leave kudos and comments if you'd like! i seriously appreciate you guys so much.  
> i hope you have a wonderful day~


End file.
